


Marinalite

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fellowship of the Ring, Humor, War of the Ring, Writing - Good use of humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2004-10-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very horrible cliche story about a girl dropped into Middle-earth.  Since this story was made to immitate a real BAD!Mary-Sue story, all bad spelling, name changes, "canon rape," and simplistic dialogue are intended.  Also, cudos to my friend and much thanks for helping me with the idea, creating the name, and helping me to write certain parts of this.  :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

There was once a seventeen-year-old girl named Marinalite. She lived in Crapton, New York. Her father beat her up every day, and her cat constantly scratched her until she was bleeding. Her mother ran away, leaving Marinalite to care for her ten younger brothers and sisters alone. Every day, Marinalite wished that she was in Middle-earth. She LOVED Legolas, and wished that she could marry him.

Marinalite had fiery red hair that fell to her feet. She had grey eyes that changed to purple when she was really angry, and her skin was pale and flawless. She was about five foot three inches tall, and she had a beautiful singing voice. Every girl at Marinalite's school made fun of her and beat her up because they were jealous of her beauty. They also made fun of her oddly pointed ears.

One day, Marinalite was walking to school, when she got hit by a car. The last thing she remembered before darkness overtook her was seeing a car hit her in the head. Then, everything was dark.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very horrible cliche story about a girl dropped into Middle-earth. Since this story was made to immitate a real BAD!Mary-Sue story, all bad spelling, name changes, "canon rape," and simplistic dialogue are intended. Also, cudos to my friend and much thanks for helping me with the idea, creating the name, and helping me to write certain parts of this. :)

Disclaimer: If u want to read my disclaimer, please look @ Chapter 1.

Here's Chapter 2! It has Leggy in it! He's SO hot!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Marinalite's head really hurt when she woke up. "Owww. My head really hurts," Merielite said. "I wonder where I am."

Suddenly, Merinalite fell something sharp against her back. She turned around and screamed. "AHH! An arrow!" Merinalite yelled.

"What are you doing here?" An angry voice asked Merinalite.

"I don't know," Merinalite said. "I got hit by a car, and now I'm here."

"Well, you shouldn't be here. You could get hurt. This is Mirkwood, and it has a lot of bad things in it."

Marinalite turned around, and gasped. It was LEGOLAS! "LEGOLAS!" she screamed. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S YOU!"

"How do you know who I am?" Legolas asked.

"I saw you at the movies!" Marinalite said.

"Oh . . . what's a movie?" Legolas asked.

"A movie is something that you watch, and it has pictures on it," Marinalite said.

'How can it have pictures in it? I don't understand." Legolas said.

"I'll tell you later," Marinalite said.

"Okay, we need to go back to the castle," Legolas said.

Marinalite walked back to the castle with Legolas.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very horrible cliche story about a girl dropped into Middle-earth. Since this story was made to immitate a real BAD!Mary-Sue story, all bad spelling, name changes, "canon rape," and simplistic dialogue are intended. Also, cudos to my friend and much thanks for helping me with the idea, creating the name, and helping me to write certain parts of this. :)

DISCLAIMER: Please read chapter 1 if u want to c my disclaimer.

Merinalite thought that Legolas' castle was very cool. "Wow," Marinalite said. "Your castle is really cool, Legolas."

"Thanks," Legolas said. "I like it too." Then, he kissed Merinalite on the cheek.

"Thanks," Marinlate said. "I love you too."

"You're really beautiful," Legolas said. "You're more beauitul then the elf maidens."

"Really?" Marinalite asked. "Thanks. My dad and my cat didn't think so."

"Where are you from?" Legolas asked.

"I'm from a place called Earth," Marinalite said. "I have ten brothers and sisters, and I have to take care of them myself. My dad hates me, and my cat scratches me."

"That's really horrible," Legolas said. "You can live here if you want."

"Really?" Marinalite said.

"Yeah," Legolas said.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very horrible cliche story about a girl dropped into Middle-earth. Since this story was made to immitate a real BAD!Mary-Sue story, all bad spelling, name changes, "canon rape," and simplistic dialogue are intended. Also, cudos to my friend and much thanks for helping me with the idea, creating the name, and helping me to write certain parts of this. :)

DISCLAIMER: please read chapter 1 if u want to c my disclaimer.

"We have to go to a place called Rivendell now," Legolas said. "My father wants me to go there. You can come, too, if you want to."

"Okay, sure," Marinalite said. "How long will it take us to get there?"

"If we leave now, we will get there in twenty minutes," Legolas said.

"Okay, should I bring anything?" Marinilite aksed.

"Do you have anything to bring?" Legolas said.

"No, I don't think so," Merielite said.

"Oh, okay, let's leave then," Legolas said.

"Okay," Marinalite said. She kissed Legolas on the head.

Twenty minutes later . . .

"This is Rivendell," Legolas said.

"Wow, it's really cool," Marinalite said. D d

"We need to go in there," Legolas said. He pointed to a big, fancy house.

"Wow," Merinalite said.

Inside . . .

"My name is Elrond," Elrond said. "And welcome to Rivendell. This is a council to decide what to do with the One Ring. Frodo, please show everyone the One Ring."

"This is the One Ring," Frodo said. He held up the One Ring, which was a big, shiny, gold ring.

"We need to get rid of it," Legolas said. "It's really bad. We should make a group of people to destroy it."

"Good idea," Elrond said. "Frodo, you, Sam, Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir, Gandalf, Merry, Pippin, Gimli will go destroy the ring."

"What about Marinalite?" Legolas said. "She would be helpful too. She can fight better then me and Aragorn, so she would do really well."

"I can also cause things to catch on fire by staring at them for a really long time," Marinalite said.

"Okay, you can come," Elrond said. "Just make sure that you're careful."

"Thanks, Elrond!" Marinalite said. "Father, I want to come too," Arwen said.

"Okay, you can come too. Aragorn will ptortect you," Elrond said.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very horrible cliche story about a girl dropped into Middle-earth. Since this story was made to immitate a real BAD!Mary-Sue story, all bad spelling, name changes, "canon rape," and simplistic dialogue are intended. Also, cudos to my friend and much thanks for helping me with the idea, creating the name, and helping me to write certain parts of this. :)

DISCLAIMER: please read chapter 1 if u want to c my disclaimer.

"Thanks for asking for me to come," Marinilite said.

"You're welcome," Legolas said. "Hey, looka cat!"

"I HATE CATS! Please get it a way!" Marinalte said.

"Okay," Legolas said.

Marinilite started to cry. "It's okay," Legolas said. "Why are you afraid of cats?"

"We had a cat named Windy who was really evil," Marinalite said. "He tried to kill me everyday. See these skars on my hands? They are from Windy. He is an evil cat." She started to cry some more.

"Oh, okay. You'll be okay," Legolas said. "We have to leave to destroy the One Ring now. You should pack up your stuff."

"Okay," Marinalite said.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very horrible cliche story about a girl dropped into Middle-earth. Since this story was made to immitate a real BAD!Mary-Sue story, all bad spelling, name changes, "canon rape," and simplistic dialogue are intended. Also, cudos to my friend and much thanks for helping me with the idea, creating the name, and helping me to write certain parts of this. :)

"Okay, I'm ready to leave," Marinalite said.

"Okay, we can leave, then," Legolas said.

"Is everybody ready to leave?" Marinalite said.

"Yes, we're all ready to leave," the other eight Fellowship members said.

"Okay, let's leave then," Legolas said.

"I'll go get my stuff," Arwen said.

"I'll come, too," Marinalite said.

"I thought you already had your stuff?" Boromir said.

"No, I don't have my stuff," Marinalite and Arwen said at the same time.

"Okay, we'll meet you in Mordor in an hour," The Fellowship members said.

"Okay, bye," Marinalite said. "Have fun


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very horrible cliche story about a girl dropped into Middle-earth. Since this story was made to immitate a real BAD!Mary-Sue story, all bad spelling, name changes, "canon rape," and simplistic dialogue are intended. Also, cudos to my friend and much thanks for helping me with the idea, creating the name, and helping me to write certain parts of this. :)

"Arwen, are you ready to go?" Marinalite asked.

"Yes, I am ready to go," Arwen said. "I just have to carry out all seven of these bags."

"Wow, you sure know how to pack light," Marinalite said. "I packed fifteen bags. I'll have to trade tips with you."

"What are you wearing to Mordor?" Arwen asked. "I'm wearing a blue, silk gown that has matching blue slippers. I'm also wearing this crystal necklace."

"I'm wearing this wearing this expensive, red, velvet gown that Legolas gave me, this purple necklace that matched my eyes (when I'm angry), and these golden shoes."

"Wow," Arwen said. "Your outfit is so much better than mine. I should have worn something different. Dressing nicely is so important when you're going to Mordor, you know."

"Yes," Marinalite said. "Looking beautiful is one of the most important things to remember when you are traveling to Mordor."

"Our beauty will show up greatly in Mordor," Arwen said. "There is nothing there but dead stuff. We are too beautiful to be going to Mordor."

"How can you say that?" Marinalite said. "The Fellowship needs us, since I can catch things on fire when I stare at them, and can fight better than Legolas and Aragorn. They need you because you are powerful."

"Oh, okay," Arwen said.

"Yeah, okay," Merinalite said.

"Marinalite, Arwen, wait," Elrond said.

"How do you get here, Elrond?" Marinalite asked.

"I walked outside of my house," Elrond said.

"Oh, okay," Marinalite said.

"Here are two necklaces," Elrond said. "They have the power to give you one wish."

"Oh, okay," Marinalite said. "How do they work?"

"Close your eyes while you have the necklace on, and think of the person that you love most," Elrond said. "Then, make a wish."

"Oh, okay," Marinalite said.

"I'm going to make a wish that we were in Mordor, now," Arwen said. Suddenly, Arwen and Marinalite were in Mordor.

"Wow, we got here in less then an hour," Marinalite said.

"Hey, look, it's Legolas," Arwen said.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very horrible cliche story about a girl dropped into Middle-earth. Since this story was made to immitate a real BAD!Mary-Sue story, all bad spelling, name changes, "canon rape," and simplistic dialogue are intended. Also, cudos to my friend and much thanks for helping me with the idea, creating the name, and helping me to write certain parts of this. :)

"Legolas!" Marinalite said. "We're over here."

"Oh, hi," Legolas said. "Did you have a nice trip?"

"Yes, it was fun," Marinalite said. "There's nothing like a trip to Mordor."

"Here, let me show you how to do archery," Legolas said.

"No, that's okay," Marinalite said. "I'm already really good. I'm even better then you."

"Oh, okay," Legolas said. "Will you show me how to do archery, then?"

"Sure," Marinalite said.

"Oh, okay," Legolas said.

"Watch out!" Aragorn said. "We're being attacked by orcs!"

"What are we going to do?" Legolas said.

"I don't know," All of the hobbits said together.

"I know, Marinalite could help us!" Gimli said.

"Yes, Marinalite, please help us!" Frodo said.

"Oh, okay," Marinalite said.

Marinalite saw an orc that was about to kill Legolas, and threw herself at it. Both she and the orc fell into Mount Doom. Legolas and the rest of the Fellowship were saved, because the orcs all ran away. Marinalite had saved them all. They were all very grateful to her.

"I love you, Marinalite," Legolas said.

"We should go to Rivendell," Frodo said.

"Oh, okay," The other Fellowship members said. Legolas glanced back at Mount Doom sadly, and then left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I wonder where I am," Marinalite said.

"Where you are isn't important," A voice said.

"Oh, okay," Marinalite said.

"You still have one wish to make," The voice said.

"Oh, okay," Marinalite said. "I wish I was back with Legolas."

"Your wish will be granted," The voice said. "You cannot be a human, though."

"Why not?" Marinalite asked.

"Because you still have a test to pass before you can live in Middle-earth forever. If you pass this test, then you can live with Legolas forever, and will become an elf."

"Oh, okay," Marinalite said. "What is the test?"

"You must protect Legolas until the Ring is destroyed. This will prove whether or not you really love him"

"Oh, okay," Marinalite said. "I'm ready." Suddenly, Marinalite opened her eyes, and saw that she was in Rivendell.

"Now I will find Legolas," Marinalite said. "Wait, I'm a rabbit!"


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very horrible cliche story about a girl dropped into Middle-earth. Since this story was made to immitate a real BAD!Mary-Sue story, all bad spelling, name changes, "canon rape," and simplistic dialogue are intended. Also, cudos to my friend and much thanks for helping me with the idea, creating the name, and helping me to write certain parts of this. :)

"Oh, no," Marinalite said. "I'm a rabbit. Now what am I going to do? Wow! It's Legolas!"

"I wish that Marinalite was here," Legolas said. "Wait . . . that looks like Marinalite! Marinalite, wait!"

"Legolas, how did you get here?" Marinalite asked. "I'm a rabbit now."

"Oh, okay," Legolas said. He kissed Marinalite.

"Wow, now I'm an elf!" Marinalite said.

"Oh, okay," Legolas said.

"Let's go get the rest of the Fellowship and go to Rohan," Legolas said.

"Okay," The other Fellowship members said.

>

Ten minutes later . . .

"Look, it's Rohan!" Aragorn said.

"I like Rohan," Arwen said.

"I love you, Arwen," Aragorn said.

"I love you, too, Aragorn," Arwen said.

"It's really cold," Frodo said. "I wish we had a fire."

"I can make you a fire," Marinalite said. She stared at a piece of the ground for five seconds, and then a fire appeared.

"Wow, you are really beautiful," Legolas said.

"Oh, okay," Marinalite said. "Thanks."


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very horrible cliche story about a girl dropped into Middle-earth. Since this story was made to immitate a real BAD!Mary-Sue story, all bad spelling, name changes, "canon rape," and simplistic dialogue are intended. Also, cudos to my friend and much thanks for helping me with the idea, creating the name, and helping me to write certain parts of this. :)

"We need to talk to the king," Gandalf said.

"Oh, okay," All of the Fellowship members said.

"I'll see you all tonight," Gandalf said. "There's going to be a ball. I'll see you there."

"Oh, okay," Marinalite said. "Arwen, what are you going to wear to the ball?"

"I don't know," Arwen said. "Why don't we go shopping?"

"Oh, okay," Marinalite said. "The stores are exactly one and a half miles away from here."

"How do you know that?" Arwen asked. "Have you ever been here before?"

"No," Marinalite said. "I am able to tell the future, and things that other people don't know."

"Really?" Arwen asked.

"Yeah," Marinalite said.

"Oh, okay," Arwen said. "Let's go shopping."

"Okay," Marinalite said.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Three hours later . . .

"I think I found what I want to wear," Marinalite said.

"That dress is really nice," Arwen said.

"Thanks," Marinalite said.

"Oh, no!" Marinalite said. "Lots of evil Uruk-hai are coming toward Rohan!"

"That's terrible!" Arwen said. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know," Marinalite said.

"Oh, okay," Arwen said.

"Let's get ready for the ball," Marinalite said.

"Oh, okay," Arwen said.

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile . . .

"We have to go to Rohan," A Uruk-hai said.

"Oh, okay," Another Uruk-hai said.

~*~*~*~*~

Five hours later . . .

>

Marinalite and Arwen walked down to the ball room. Marinalite was wearing a really pretty dress. It was lowcut, and made out of green silk. She was also wearing red shoes that made her feet look really nice, and had a gold circulet on her head. The circulet had a pretty red ruby on it, and had lots of really pretty designs on it. The dress made Marinalite look really nice. Arwen was also wearing something that was really pretty, except it wasn't as pretty as what Marinalite was wearing.

As soon as Marinalite walked into the ball room, everyone gasped because they thought that she was so beautiful. Legolas fainted when he saw her. All of the hobbits just stared at her, and everyone else ran over to her. Arwen was really jealous, and went off into a corner and started to cry. Marinalite went over to talk to her.

"Why are you crying?" Marinalite asked.

"I'm crying because everyone thinks that you're more beautiful than I am," Arwen said.

"That's okay," Marinalite said. "You'll find something that your good at someday."

"Really?" Arwen asked.

"Yeah," Marinalite said.

"Oh, okay," Arwen said.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very horrible cliche story about a girl dropped into Middle-earth. Since this story was made to immitate a real BAD!Mary-Sue story, all bad spelling, name changes, "canon rape," and simplistic dialogue are intended. Also, cudos to my friend and much thanks for helping me with the idea, creating the name, and helping me to write certain parts of this. :)

"Wow, you look really beautiful," Legolas said.

"You look nice, too," Marinalite said.

"Really?" Legolas asked.

"Yeah," Marinalite said.

"Marinalite, will you marry me?" Legolas asked.

"Even though I've only known you for like two days?" Marinalite asked.

"Yeah," Legolas said.

"Oh, okay," Marinalite said. "Sure, I'll marry you."

"That's really great," Legolas said.

"Yeah," Marinalite said.

"Ahhh, there are a bunch of Uruk-hai here!" Pippin said.

"Oh, no!" Everyone screamed.

"I'll help you!" Marinalite said.

"Oh, okay," Everyone said. "Here's a sword."

"Keep the sword," Marinalite said. "I'll make them all catch on fire."

"Oh, okay," Everyone said.

"Hey, look," A Uruk-hai said. "It's a beautiful, seventeen-year-old girl. She thinks that she can beat us."

"I'm an elf," Marinalite said. "I am going to make you catch on fire." Marinalite stared at all the Uruk-hai, and they all caught on fire. Then, they died.

"You're really cool, Marinalite," Arwen said. "I wish that I was like you."

"Oh, okay," Marinalite said. "Thanks."

"We need to go to Moria," Gandalf said.

"Oh, okay," Everyone said. "We'll meet you there in five minutes. We have to get all of our stuff done."

"Oh, okay," Gandalf said. "I'll see you there in five."


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very horrible cliche story about a girl dropped into Middle-earth. Since this story was made to immitate a real BAD!Mary-Sue story, all bad spelling, name changes, "canon rape," and simplistic dialogue are intended. Also, cudos to my friend and much thanks for helping me with the idea, creating the name, and helping me to write certain parts of this. :)

"Do you have any news?" The Dark Lord asked.

"Yes," The orc said. "There is a beautiful, seventeen-year-old elf named Marinalite who is wrecking all of your plans."

"How?" The Dark Lord asked.

"She is catching all of your workers on fire, and can fight better then anyone," The orc said. "She is also a part of The Fellowship of the Ring."

"How did you know that there was a Fellowship?" The Dark Lord asked.

"I don't know," The orc said.

"Oh, okay," The Dark Lord said.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very horrible cliche story about a girl dropped into Middle-earth. Since this story was made to immitate a real BAD!Mary-Sue story, all bad spelling, name changes, "canon rape," and simplistic dialogue are intended. Also, cudos to my friend and much thanks for helping me with the idea, creating the name, and helping me to write certain parts of this. :)

"Wow," Marinalite said. "I wonder who decorated Moria. It sure is nice and welcoming."

"Yeah, you're right," Arwen said.

"Moria is so nice and cozy," Marinalite said. "Do you want to rent a room here with me?"

"Oh, okay," Arwen said. "I wonder who lives here."

"I don't know," Marinalite said. "I think that someone told me that a bunch of dwarves built Moria, but I still don't know who lives here."

"Oh, okay," Arwen said.

"We should go on a honey-moon here," Legolas said.

"Oh, okay," Marinalite said. "It is very nice and cozy here. We should live here."

"Oh, okay," Legolas said.

"Oh, no!" Boromir said. "Look at that giant octopus-like-creature! It's trying to eat the hobbits!"

"Help me!" Frodo said.

"Yes, someone help us!" Aragorn said. "I don't know what to do! This octopus-like-creature has weapons! Help!"

"I know," Arwen said. "Marinalite can save us! She can fight better than anyone!"

"I don't need to fight," Marinalite said. "I'll catch the octopus-like- creature on fire!" Marinalite stared at the octopus-like-creature, and it caught on fire. Then, it died.

"Marinalite," Legolas said. "You're so brave. I wish that I was like you."

"You will be, someday," Marinalite said.

"Oh, okay," Legolas said.

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**

Several days later . . .

"Oh, no," Boromir said. "The cave troll is going to get us!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Aragorn said. "The cave troll has a giant club, and is going to kill us!"

"What are we going to do?" Frodo said.

"I know," Legolas said. "Marinalite can help us!"

"Oh, okay," Everyone said. "Marinalite, help!"

"Oh, okay, I'll help you," Marinalite said. The cave troll came into the room, and hit everyone except Marinalite with its club. They all were on the verge of dying, but Marinalite saved the day.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh," Everyone said. "That really hurt."

"Oh, okay," Marinalite said. "I'll carry you all out of here." Marinalite carried everyone out of Moria, beat the Balrog, and got everyone to safety.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very horrible cliche story about a girl dropped into Middle-earth. Since this story was made to immitate a real BAD!Mary-Sue story, all bad spelling, name changes, "canon rape," and simplistic dialogue are intended. Also, cudos to my friend and much thanks for helping me with the idea, creating the name, and helping me to write certain parts of this. :)

"Owww," Everyone (except for Marinalite) said. "What happened?"

"I saved you all from a Balrog," Marinalite said.

"Oh, okay," Everyone (except for Marinalite) said.

"We need to go to Mordor by ourselves, Sam," Frodo said.

"Oh, okay," Sam said. "I'll go get my stuff."

"Okay, bye everyone," Frodo said. "Sam and I are going to Mordor by ourselves."

"Oh, okay," Everyone said. "Have fun! Send us a postcard."

"Oh, okay," Frodo said. "We will, but first we have to destroy this evil ring. See?" Frodo held up the One Ring.

"Oh, okay," Marinalite said. "Legolas and I are going to go get married, and then we are going to go on a honey moon in Moria. We'll see you all when we get back."

"Oh, okay," Everyone else said.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very horrible cliche story about a girl dropped into Middle-earth. Since this story was made to immitate a real BAD!Mary-Sue story, all bad spelling, name changes, "canon rape," and simplistic dialogue are intended. Also, cudos to my friend and much thanks for helping me with the idea, creating the name, and helping me to write certain parts of this. :)

“Wow,” Marinalite said. “It sure is cold here.”

“Yeah,” Legolas said. He kissed Marinalite five times.

“Oh, thanks,” Marinalite said.

“Wow, it’s really cold,” Everyone said.

“I wonder who can help us?” Legolas said.

“I know, Marinalite can!” Pippin said.

“Oh, okay,” Everyone said. “Marinalite, can you help us?”

“Sure,” Marinalite said. “It sure is good that I have this piece of coal from Christmas. I’ll use it to make a fire.”

“Thanks,” Everyone said.

“Oh, no,” Marinalite said. “I dropped my precious, one-hundred-karat-gold- ring into the extremely hot fire. What ever will I do now?”

“I’ll save you,” Pippin said. “I’ll go into the fire and get it.”

“Oh, okay,” Marinalite said. Pippin dove into the fire and brought back the ring.

“Here you go,” Pippin said.

“I’ll heal you,” Marinalite said. She stared at Pippin, and his burns went away.

“Thanks,” Pippin said. “Let’s go shopping.”

“Oh, okay,” Marinalite said.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very horrible cliche story about a girl dropped into Middle-earth. Since this story was made to immitate a real BAD!Mary-Sue story, all bad spelling, name changes, "canon rape," and simplistic dialogue are intended. Also, cudos to my friend and much thanks for helping me with the idea, creating the name, and helping me to write certain parts of this. :)

“I’m going to go buy some milk at the store,” Marinalite said.

“I don’t think that have stores like that in Middle-earth,” Legolas said.

“Hey, I’m supposed to be the smart one here!” Marinalite screamed in an annoyed tone. “Go back to being stupid and saying “oh, okay” all the time.”

“Oh, okay,” Legolas said.

“That’s better,” Marinalite said.

“It sure is nice here,” Marinalite said.

“Yeah,” Legolas said.

“We have absolutely nothing in common,” Marinalite said.

“No kidding!” Legolas said.

Legolas and Marinalite broke up, and lived happily ever—apart—for all of eternity.

THE END


End file.
